The No-Life King and the Blood-moon Prince
by JapFan04
Summary: Graphic violence-gore, Rape, all the good Hellsing stuff. A monster has nothing, only the rules by which it functions, the conduct by which they behave, the honor of fulfilling the duty to those who have managed to tame them, and the heed of the hierarchy by which they have been set by. Yaoi. Alucard-centered. Because Hellsing should never be lovey-dovey.
1. To Be a Monster

**Warning: Yaoi, Gore, Rape, Blood not for under 18 years (then again, what do you expect from Hellsing?)**

**Hey all~! I hope some of my Silent Hill readers find this enjoyable. So yes, I've decided to do a little Hellsing. But eh, I can't help but love a true vampire who doesn't sparkle like shit in the sun. Then again, he could always be the result of some rogue fledgling vampire raping tinkerbell, who knows.**

**I did quite a bit of research into vampires and recent events (regarding the Serbian vampire Sava Savanovic, and Ambrogio, who, recorded in the scriptures of Delphi, was the first vampire) just for this fic! So I hope you thoroughly enjoy this, as I've tried to make it as accurate as possible in tone to the original manga. What can I say, I hate those people who make Alucard too sweet for his own good. Yes, he can be sweet, but you can still see the eternal pit of pure blood-lust in this eyes behind that smile. So expect this fic to be as horrible and as Alucard-classy as I could possibly manage. Dear Alucard-sama is still someone I don't deserve to be in the presence in, but that just goes to show you how much I love this monster. My feeble attempts to tribute him, I hope will be sufficient enough for you readers to at least smile a little about.**

**The plot where this starts is a little after Ceres Victoria becomes a vampire. It is therefore between the events of his first encounter with her, and before the incidents building up to the war with the Last Battalion in the series. It's just a little thing I did for fun, and to take a break from all the work I've been doing up to now. So please do enjoy!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04 **

* * *

The bird of Hermes is his name, eating his own wings to make himself glory was like the flowers in a field, and the flesh on man is the grass. The grass withers, the flowers fade, and everything disappears.

But he was not human. Not anymore.

_"You have nothing left!"_

Yes, that was true.

_"You pitiful No-Life King."_

His life was lost a long time ago. There was nothing else. Everything was gone, his servants, his slaves, his love.

_"You have nothing left!"_

A monster has nothing, only the rules by which it functions, the conduct by which they behave, the honor of fulfilling the duty to those who have managed to tame them, and the heed of the hierarchy by which they have been set by.

There is no such thing as immortality. But for certain monsters, there is no such thing as death…only the desire to kill and kill, destroy and devour the massacred. The pleasure of watching those they encountered, dance in confusion and agony before they either finally overcame it, or succumbed to it. There was one monster in particular, who liked to enjoy his slaughters.

A monster who was darker than night, pure pitch black in the pitch blackness without the moon…a monster, named Alucard.

And tonight, was like any other night for him. A night of slaughter. A night of peering down on those who thought themselves of something greater than they are. A night of slaughtering and massacring fools.

"If there is a king, there is a prince. If there is a duke, there is a marquess. If there is a count, there is a viscount. The same goes for those who are monsters." Alucard's low, monstrous voice beamed, like divine word in a twisted sense of irony. "But you…!"

He boomed, gesturing towards the cowering draculina on the floor, arms having been severed, now crawling helplessly in their own pool of blood away from him. She gasped and turned just enough to catch the devilish glow of scarlet, accompanied by the wild grin Alucard held, razor-teeth bared.

"…you are simply a fledgling. A piece of shit in life." Alucard said, grinning even wide as his left arm turned into the very darkness itself, covered by prying, demonic eyes, jaws of a canine and ears, a snout forming at the very end of it. "Now…you will become dog shit."

"Hhhngh-…"the former-human gasped in terror, "Why?! What did I do wrong?! What did I do to deserve this?! They were in the wrong!"

"Aha-…" Alucard's jaws opened wide. "AHAHAHAHAH! AHA! HAHA! Haaa…do not mistake this for punishment."

"What…?"

"This has nothing to do with that at all." Alucard explained, smirking all the while. "It is simply to do, in making you understand your place."

There was only but a split second for the draculina to draw in breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Truly however, there really rarely was any other monster that was as dignified as Alucard. Even as the massive, hell-hound tore and crunched and ripped at the bone, sinew and flesh, sending blood everywhere, chunks of meat splattering onto Alucards fine red coat, only deepening the fine hue, he was no less a count.

This who acted out of their place, were not worthy as monsters after all. That was how it was.

Ahh…the joy of pure slaughter.

The grin flexed just slightly, lips curving beautifully, controlled by nothing but madness. "Hnghh…"

In no time at all, Hellsing's investigative team had arrived. Just as expected, courtesy of the great Integra Hellsing.

"Ahh…" Walter sighed a little, smirking cynically. "Always making a mess wherever you go, Alucard-sama."

Alucard's footsteps rang clear as he made his way past the butler, who was there to govern the investigation into the incident, leaving the blood-covered room behind. "Walter. Bring me the 1500's wine, tonight."

"Oh, my." Walter said, "Did this one manage upset you?"

"Not really." Alucard dawlled, "It was simply boring."

"Ah. That's too bad. People thee days really aren't as interesting as they once were."

"Hmh." Without another word, the monster of a vampire continued on his way.

Humans. Monsters. It didn't make any difference to him, as long as they were interesting. It'd been awhile since then.

* * *

Ceres peeked her head into the room curiously, swallowing as she did so. It…really was far too dark in there for her liking. Even with the new vision master had given her, she still didn't take well to dark places. Though, the sun was no longer a friend.

"M…Master…?" she squeaked.

Said vampire she was referring to seemed to be more than just slightly disinterested in being disturbed. She tried again.

"Ex…excuse me…master…"

A gleaming red eye suddenly snapped open, accompanied by a pitched sound of darkness itself swirling, the terrors of the night, held onto simply by the leash known as Alucard's will.

"What is it?" he asked, head lazily, but gracefully leaning onto a propped hand on his throne.

"I…I brought something from Integra-sama…" she said sheepishly, making her way into the room fully.

This past week, their local count has been having temper problems, even for someone of his level of devastation. It was always bad when he wasn't in the mood.

"Come." he said, voice echoing in the dark.

Ceres swallowed again and nodded, bringing in a neatly bound book. "I wasn't told why but…it seems she thinks you'll be interested in this."

Alucard's gaze followed his underling as she approached, a shadow, formed from the wisps of his hair, presenting itself to take the book. As of late, Alucard had been revealing his true, dark, nightmarish nature more and more often. As to fully accept what he was, as if to flaunt it, to cherish it, cherish the monster he was.

"Ano…" Seras said as the book was taken from her. "Have you been…feeling alright, Master?"

A silent aversion of Alucards gaze from the bound book to the vampiress made her go stiff.

"A-ah! Uhm…I'm not the only one who's worried…Integra-sama and Walter-san are also wondering…I mean…" she straightened up and put on a brave face. "I-If there's anything I can do to help you, please tell me, Master!"

The red, glowing eye curved up in slight amusement, before he once again turned his attention to the book, now before him. "There is nothing you can do."

"Mhh…" Ceres' expression changed to being crestfallen.

"This is simply…" Alucard said, voice still sounding pleased. "A matter of existence."

"Huh?" she blinked. "Uh…ano…I don't understand…"

"Hmph." Alucard gave a slight chuckle-he would never actually show irritation, simply amusement…was he ever actually irritated at all? For it seemed everything in this world was naught but a toy, or a new game, or prey. "One day. You will understand."

Ceres bit her lip before bowing respectfully. "Excuse me then, Master." she gave a little smile before hurrying out of the room, looking back once to shyly close the door behind her.

Alucard examined the book that was held by his own dark shadow before him, the cover bearing an ancient symbol he knew well, the same pentagramic symbol weaved into his white gloves. An old book of tales of evil.

The great count chuckled, "Is this your idea of a joke…my Master?"

* * *

That night, the moon was blood red. Dyed the cherry color of scarlet…one of the most elegant colors to be viewed in the night. As the moon reflects the face of the sun, and the sun guards the face of the earth from the monsters that lurk in the shadows, the moon was tonight a beacon of the events that had taken place.

Corpses lined the field, pieces of them scattered across the grass and the flowers, painting everything the same wonderful blood red the moon was crying. Amidst it all, Vlad Tepes stood, fangs dug deep into the shoulder of a maiden who's musical cries were now growing silent and desperate, fading away. She dropped dead at his feet not a few moments later, eyes wide and face contorted in an expression of sheer terror.

It had been exactly 300 years since his awakening as the No-Life King. And he was enjoying it thoroughly. Destroy and slaughter, kill and kill and kill, splatter everything with blood. More, more, more more!

That was all he needed now. That was all he now desired. Pure, mindless destruction, to try and quench the unquenchable desire to massacre meaninglessly. Flaunting his monstrous nature, living every aspect of it, guided by the insane rules of dark existence. This is what it mean to be a monster. A true monster.

Vlad Tepes' honorable, pristine face suddenly marred by a grin of insane proportions, and he knew that slowly he was becoming something far more than just a madman. And he loved every moment of the insane transformation.

Having abandoned his armor by now, Vlad's red coat, dyed by the color of all his victims blood, flew as he turned his back on the massacre, stopping only to gaze down at a priest who had foolish, but bravely dared to cross him.

A cursed smile grazed his lips, "…it really is too bad. But you were a fun match for me. I haven't had such fun in a long time."

He proceeded to grab the now dying man by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Both hands went to the man's cheeks as Vlad held him up, and the smile turned wide as the vampire bared his teeth.

"It really is too bad you could not kill me, human. However I will reward that chivalry of service to your fellow humans." And with that, he sank his teeth into the man's jugular, deep and painful.

Though he slaughtered…some humans earned the respect of a monster such as he. Death was his only desire. To kill and be killed, and then be killed and kill some more.

"Only a man can truly hope to kill a monster." he said as he dropped the dead body, whose soul was now his forever, in the form of ingested blood. "Therefore…I will plug myself in this bloodbath, again and again and again. I will never hesitate, nor will I run or hide, only drive straight ahead, enjoying every blood-soaked moment, until finally…I meet such a human."

Though there was regret. There is no changing the past. He is a vampire. So he had gathered his troops. Servants. Slaves. Monsters alike. It didn't matter. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. That, was what mattered. He is a monster. And this is how monsters should be, in every, glorified moment.

* * *

Alucard's eyes snapped open, glowing a bright sunset red in the shadows. A dream? Hah. Monsters do not have dreams, only callings.

"…hmph…" he smirked. "That is how monsters should be? That's right."

If this was not a premonition of his own self-doubt…it was a sign. Something, something was about to happen.

"Alucard-sama."

Alucard motioned his line of sight to the door, where the voice came from, the butler opening it with a slight bow. "Walter."

"Integra-sama calls for you presence."

"…understood."

Sometimes, even for a monster, there were those who deserved his respect. Those who had the iron will on monsters without becoming one themselves. Those, like his beloved master…Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. A woman who was fierce enough to take Alucard himself by the leash, leading him into the dark, without becoming consumed by darkness herself. One of the only humans who will actually be able to kill him, but sadistically, and yet dutifully uses him as a foot-soldier, a tool of war, grasping his true nature.

He ventured to the countess' room. presenting himself to her with a wild grin. "I am here. My Master."

"Alucard." Integra said, her elbows propped up in her study desk, hands supporting her chin. "There has been an incident."

"Ahh…" Alucard smirked, tilting his head slightly, "Another rogue fledgling? There have been many as of late."

There are monsters. There are vampires. There are freaks. There are abominations. And then, there are humans. As service to this repeatable human, he would kill the monsters, kill the vampires, kill the freaks, kill the abominations…and kill even the humans, that dare stand in her way. But he was no less evil for doing this.

"Not this time." Integra said, eyes closing slowly. "Did you read the book I had Walter send to you?"

"Ahh…that." he said with a grin. "An old relic I remember from sometime ago. Stories on the ancient royalties of vampires. A classic. I thoroughly enjoyed it, even if it is meaningless to me."

Even amongst monsters, there was a hierarchy. And though Alucard was an incorrigible warmonger, there were those who are assigned to govern such monsters beneath him and themselves. If there is a king, there is a prince. If there is a duke, there is a marquess. If there is a count, there is a viscount. The same goes for those who are monsters. The prowess of Vlad Tepes had indeed earned him the respect of those ranked higher in the staircase of authority, he alone, tipped the balance and made those above become those below.

…but he had his morals with the rules. After all, monster only had the rules they lived by. The behavior by which they are governed. it just so happened that Alucard's behavior was so that he was governed, and at the same time trampled the very meaning of being governed. An enigma.

"This incident seems to stem from more than just he strange ghouls we have been dealing with." Integra explained. "For once, I think we have something entirely uninvolved with out current predicament. Nevertheless…it is a problem that falls under our jurisdiction."

"Hm?" A single eye widened with slight intrigue.

"You will go to Zarozje, in Serbia." Integra said in her usual commanding tone. "There have been reports in the news lately, about the return of Sava Savanovic."

At this, Alucard's interest was piqued. "Oh?"

"Truthfully, this could be to simply attract tourists to this impoverished area." Integra went on further. "However…there is evidence that an old mill had collapsed on the outskirts of town, where this Sava Savanovic was said to have been living up until now. Already five people have died, one after another. It's a small community, making this very uncommon. One reportedly hanged himself. We cannot allow whoever is doing this to do as they please. If there really is vampire, find him and destroy him."

"Hmhh…" Alucard breathed slowly. "I don't recall Sava being such a worthless coward. Nontheless, I will go as you command…my Master."

* * *

Her name was The Swan, and she was as white as the elegant bird. Her wingspan was wide as her length was long from nose to tail. A fitting name for Hellsing's latest purchased jetplane. And aboard the white vessel that sailed through the skies like an angel…was the darkest, most atrocious monster of the night.

Alucard's idle hands flipped through the pages of the ancient book. A recording of all creatures deemed heretics and abominations by the standards of the church and therefore God. From Lamatsu, a vicious demon goddess, preying on humans, said to have wings and sharp talons, erasing humans and devouring children, to Rakshasa, gargoyle-like shaped figures who preyed on children, to Lamia, one of Zeus' mortal lovers, cursed by Hera, making her eat all her own children, her anger turning her into an immortal beast that sucked the blood out of children from the jealousy of their mothers, all the way down to the kings and princes of hell.

However, there was one story in particular he was interested in. As old as Alucard was, and as powerful…he was not the _first_ vampire.

That…had been a man named Ambrogio.

An evil, excited grin crossed his lips. "I've been wondering how you were, dear prince."

* * *

**So…what do you think? In the next chapter, I'm hoping to elaborate a little more on Ambrogio's part. I hope this isn't as long as Chance, for those of you who've read my fanfiction. As much as I love writing short stories, I don't want to swamp myself and keel over.**

**Do leave reviews, comments, questions, what you like, what you didn't like, anything at all! I do read them, and I do like responding to my readers, either in author's notes, or directly. **

**Sincerely,**

**JapFan04**


	2. Reunion

**A little note: 'Hakushaku' is a japanese word used in both the manga and the series, meaning 'count' when used alone, or as a suffix to a name. Therefore 'Alucard-Hakushaku' means Count Alucard.**

* * *

Ceres' eyes blinked several times as she went through the pages of the book curiously. They had been in flight for about an hour now, but were finally close to port. However, the small village of Zarozje was more than just a little outside the reach of modern civilization. It would take them awhile on land transport to get to the rural, impoverished area.

"Master…" Ceres said a little hesitantly, "What…is this about?" her finger lay on the very page Alucard had left off of, the story of Ambrogio.

Alucard's lazy eye rose to his draculina, and he closed his legs in relaxation, smiling a little. "That, Ceres Victoria…is the story of the very first vampire."

"Ehh?" her eyes widened a little. "So…what was he like? Was he human before…what I mean is…"

"Yes." Alucard said in a drawn-out manner, "He was human."

He paused a little before continuing.

"Ambrogio. A man born and raised in Italy, who sailed to Greece to have his fortune told by an oracle in the temple of Apollo. A man who fell in love with Selene, a maiden of the temple, enraging Apollo when they planned to wed, therefore taking her away from this jealous, immature god of the sun. The man cursed by Apollo, to burn alive when his skin touched sunlight, cursed by Artemis to burn when touched by silver, but also blessed by her, to become immortal despite having his soul kept by Hades for all eternity, to become a hunter with the strength and speed of a god, and the fangs to drain the blood of beasts." Alucard said, voice sounding more and more excited as he went, "That…is the Vampire King. The 'Prince of the Moon', whose wife Selene grew old while he remained young."

"Ah…what…happened to them" Ceres asked curiously.

Alucards eyes closed. "He bit her neck, and drank her body dry, and her body rose to meet Artemis and become the goddess of moonlight, touching her love Ambrogio and the children he makes with his and her blood mixed together in his body every night."

A sudden, mocking chuckle made Ceres stiffen a little with fright.

"That, however is just the warm bed-time story humans tell to each other." Alucard said with a grin. "In truth, Selene died as soon as her body was drained of her blood, and Ambrogio grew into a monster who was obsessed with nothing but the pure joy of stealing away every last bit of possession form every single human he possibly could, in retaliation, in mourning, in revenge for his suffering. That…is our Prince."

Ceres chewed her lip a little in confusion. "You said he was the Vampire King but…you called him a Prince, Master…?"

"A King has a kingdom. A wife for a queen." Alucard elaborated enthusiastically. "He has neither, but he is the pioneer of the existence of monsters such as you and I. Therefore…he is our Prince."

"And…and you, Master?"

Alucard chuckled a little at his servant's question. "I…of course, am simply a monster."

* * *

It was a quiet night in the city of Pristina, the graceful Swan glide down towards the runway of Pristina International Airport, its precious cargo of disposal men arriving at last. Alucard ventured out from within the darkened recesses of The Swan, cape flowing into the cold winds of Serbia as he greeted his first friend-the darkness.

Ceres was on his heels as he continued towards the port. "M-master! Wait for me!"

In this night so unholy, watched over by a slightly orange moon, the scent of death was in the air. Alucard's expression turned from a slight bore to a sudden surge of excitement as he smelled it, not with his nose, but with his very rotten soul.

"M-Master…?" Ceres asked as Alucard stopped in his tracts to gaze up at the mist that gathered to blot out the moon.

"…Ceres." he said.

"Ah- h-hai!" she nodded.

His smile turned into a sharp-toothed grin. "It seems this will be a lot of fun."

"Uh…" Ceres' expression betrayed her dislike of the line.

"Surely…" Alucard turned partway to meet her gaze with a single, glowing red eye. "…even you can sense it."

Ceres blinked a little before swallowing and looking at her surroundings. The city lights in the distance beaconed to them dimly, the most of the inhabitants of it already asleep in their comfortable beds, awaiting the morning these two have learned to neither welcome nor shun.

"It is a lie that all vampires burn in the sunlight." Alucard said, referring not only to himself as an example. "However…it is suitable that they hunt at night. For that is when the human mind conjures up the fears the sunlight perishes with it's touch. That is when it grows weak and feeble."

Ceres took another look at the city lights, the blood within her from Alucards very veins, working like an augmentation. And she could feel it as well.

"Ano…" she said a little warily. "How do I say this…it…feels like…someone will die."

In the back of her mind, the former police-girl scolded herself for sounding so strange, not liking the fact that it was true at all. But that is truly what she felt.

"Correct." Alucard said amused.

He tilted his head up into the moon, removing his glasses to greet it before it was sealed away by the mist as a token to the 'princess'.

"Tonight. A monster will slay a human." he said through the shark-like grin.

* * *

Not all of the city was asleep in their beds. Because good little boys and girls grow up. And when good little boys and girls grow up, they learn to leave childish things. Innocence, is one of those 'childish things'. They become 'mature' men and women, who seek nothing but to fulfill their own desires, to take, and take and take until they realize there must be more than just this primal instinct. Primal instinct, reserved for a monster. But a place where these souls gathered, not knowing that was perfect for a true monster. A place…like a brothel.

Especially when a vampire didn't need to make any other vampires from virginal prey.

Pristina was like any other city. Despite it's angelic name, there was nothing true in it's being 'pristine'. Like any other metropolitan, it had it's shady loins.

"Leave me alone, please."

Ceres turned her head to the side as she heard the voice, turning back to her master, who simply walked on. "Uhm…Master…why are we….here…"

A sweatdrop formed as she saw a woman and a man far too close for comfort in the darkness behind a dumpster. The red light district was not something Ceres was fond of going into duty at even when she had been human. Even less so now.

"We're heading to where the coach will take us to Zarozje." he said simply, when it actual fact…it was the smell of blood that led him on.

* * *

"Leave me alone, please." the prey said.

"What's the matter, cutie? You too good for the likes of me?" the predator asked.

"That's not funny." the boy replied as he grew impatient. "I am not not a woman. And I am no prostitute."

"Ah?" the man who had been persistently following him said, tilting his head in mockery. "Hoooh…you could'a fooled me with a face like that sweet cheeks."

The young lad turned down the next alleyway quickly. "Please just, leave me alone."

His mind growled, and his mouth was dry. He needed to devour something quick or he was going to go insane. The meal before him however seemed all too delicious to pass up. So he pursued it.

"Come, come, little kitty…I just want to play a little bit." the man said, persistently turning the corner, following the sweet scent of youth.

The kid being followed, looked back and gasped a little to find the man still there, a perverted grin stretched across his features. "Please, just go away."

He couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't have something now, he'd lose it. What was he waiting for? Such easy prey, mindless and clueless. It was too easy. He promised himself he would not take another, but…he craved it. Despite everything he'd told himself, he licked his lips in anticipation of his next, delicious, sweet meal.

The alley led to a dead-end, with a single door, leading to god-knows-where.

"Shit." the young man said, biting his lip.

To the boy's surprise, the door opened and he was greeted by a burly looking man, who was built more like a bear than anything else. Without thinking the boy pleaded.

"Please, please let me in!"

The burly man looked at him curiously, before turning his gaze to the other, approaching down the same alleyway. A sly smile came across his seemingly warm features.

"Of course." the man at the door said, "Another one for the boys, eh Bojak?"

"Huh?" the kid blinked as he was suddenly grabbed by the man who had been tailing him. "HEY! LET GO!"

Insane. Insane. Insane. So close. So close to the delicious, provocative smell, the body pressed against his own, screaming of promise of that relief.

The man called Bojak replied. "Kid's a guy, but look at that face. I could just eat that right up, eh, Filip?"

The burly man called Filip who was at the door opened it wide, grabbing the boy's feet and holding them up from the ground. "Look at those thighs. He'll be a nice ride for sure."

"I'm not a GIRL!" he screamed. "LET ME GO!"

The boy kicked and struggled, turning as he was roughly dropped onto the floor, several shadows looming over the small, young body, facing the door. He was about to make a dash for it, when a heavy boot came down on his hand, a tell-tale crunch telling him that more than just a couple of fingers were broken.

"AH-!" the young man's eyes widened as he realized the bottom of the boot was lined with metal.

Filip chuckled. "Alright boys. Time to break in this colt."

"Uh-?!" the boy gasped in horror as he felt his knees get tucked in and his behind pulled up, putting him in the most undignified position. "Stop!"

The chuckled in the room counted just how many men were there with him. The platter to be served now more ready and steeping succulently than ever. He had been waiting for this ever since he arrived in this city. And the meal looked too inviting, so much better than he had hoped.

He struggled one last time as the man called Bojak yanked his trousers and underwear down in one go. "No!"

At the sight of the round, smooth ass, one of the men could no longer help himself and reached out, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Hngh-!" the boy tried his best to yank his crushed hand out from under Filip's boot. "Stop!"

"You're right, it is a nice ass." Filip commented.

Bojak grinned. "Alright boys. He's all ours tonight."

A zip was undone and a couple hands were placed on the boy's tender hips as he shook in anticipation of what was to come. Now, he would eat his meal.

"Hehe." the predator smiled as his eyes glowed red, and the lightbulbs exploded.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !"

Ceres stopped her tracks at the blood-curdling scream of agony. "Master!"

Alucard's eyes widened and his body moved like the wind, into the wind and with the wind, carrying him towards the source of the sound. The scent increased tenfold towards the sound.

He moved like a god, and tracked like an animal. The alleyways twisted and wound around, and though they were not as elaborate a maze as the alleyways of London, one could easily get lost in these. But the count's feelings were never mistaken, and he ventured down a secluded, dark alley in particular, with not but a single door, leading to god-knows-where.

But Alucard knew. And he arrived at the scene, the door wide open, and the scarlet smell that wafted through the air. The slaying had been very fresh. The terrible visage of the count filled up the door, and cast a damning shadow, cloak flying with treads undone, forming a terrifying picture.

"Hh-…"

The grin had gone from his face, and a serious expression was upon it as his eyes wandered the room. The lights had been smashed, entirely, leaving no illumination for any human eye to see any more than his horrible shadow. But the count did not need the light as a friend.

The corpses laid about in pieces. An arm here, some toes there, pieces of the brain, the wood soaked in blood and guts. Alucard's serious expression slowly transformed into one of pure glee.

"This was no work of a mere human." He said, a hussy tone to his voice. "You there."

The trembling form in the corner, bare of all clothing was not hidden from his infinitely superior sights. Alucard examined the form, a small frame with pale skin not uncommon to this area. The dracule came closer, walking across the blood without so much as a second glance at the mess.

"Tell me, who did this?" He demanded calmly. "Was it an animal of the wild?"

The boy trembled even more as the tall red-coated man came closer with steady rhythm to his steps, and an evil grin to his face. A grin that…awoke something inside the young man.

"Was it an angel of judgement?" he asked, voice growing louder. "Or…"

He stopped in front of his current object of focus.

"Was it…a monster of the dark?"

The boy gasped as he gazed upon the full, frightening visage of the non-human man.

"Tell me!"

"…Count…?" the boy said in a quiet tone.

The boy's feigned fear melted away, and a slight smile graced his lips. He stood from his corner, his very crouch hiding the heart of one of the men, which he was sucking dry, when Alucard had interrupted him. The muscle fell to the ground with a satisfying splat.

For perhaps a hundred of his four-hundred years, Alucard had not ever dreamt he would come across this abomination in such a state. A charmed, evil smile came across his face, and Alucard bowed low, going so far as to shut his eyes as he paid respects to the one before him.

"Count…Vlad…" the boy said feebly, as if he was just starting to remember the other's face.

"Has it really felt so long for you, dear Prince?" Alucard half-teased half-asked truthfully. "That you can so much as remember me?"

The boy smiled, a small touch of nostalgia in his voice. "It's nice to see you again. Count."

"It's a shame." Alucard said as he straightened himself. "That I did not get to share this delightful meal with you."

"It really is a shame. That it happened this way." the boy replied, the tinge of regret striking a chord in Alucard's insane mind.

But that could wait. For now, he had orders to follow.

"I am heading towards the village of Zarozje. Upon orders from my Master." Alucard said with a little pride hidden in his tone. "What brings one such as yourself here, Prince?"

The young man's eyes wandered to the mess he had made. "I simply…needed a meal."

A frown replaced the smile Alucard had, and a sharp look in his eye caught the very thing that was amiss with this vampire, whom he thought he knew well. "I see."

"Master!" Ceres' voice interrupted them before Alucard could utter another word. "Ah-…ash…" she gazed at the bloody mess on the floor. "What…happened here…"

From where she was standing, nothing but the Count's waving, fluttering coat kept the bare naked body of the Prince from her gaze. She soon noticed and looked away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Ceres Victoria." Alucard said, "My current subordinate."

"A draculina?" the boy asked, "How unlike you, Count."

"Please." Alucard said. "I would be very honored if you would call me Alucard. That is…my name."

"Alu…card…" he nodded. "…I see…Very well then."

"I am honored, Prince." Alucard said. "Ceres. We leave for Zarozje."

Though he said such things, no smirk was given to the Prince. No expression of being pleased at all. He turned away from the boy, heading for the door, when he was stopped by but a single request.

"Alucard-Hakushaku." the 'Prince' said.

Alucard's steps stopped, and he turned to face the fellow vampire fully-something that was only repeatable to do. "Yes, Prince?"

"Take me with you."

"…very well, Prince."

* * *

Ceres fidgeted a little, staring at the young man across from her, who, up until recently had been walking around completely exposed. Alucard said nothing in particular, the click-clack of horse-shoes making the silence a lot less deafening than it would be.

The young man caught Ceres' stare and smiled a little. Ceres flinched a little and smiled back sheepishly. "Uh…"

"Alucard-Hakushaku."

The currently biding monster's gaze rose from the floor of the carriage, to the other vampire sitting across from them both.

"You never introduced you little draculina to me." the boy said with a calm smile.

Ceres blushed at the remark and scratched her cheek. "Ah! That's well…Uhm…m-my name is Ceres Victoria! I'm a police officer-err…well…I was…until…" her voice trailed off as she looked away, still scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"I see." the boy replied. "Ceres Victoria. It's a nice name. Even for a vampire."

"Ah…th-thank you!" she smiled.

"Ceres." Alucard interrupted cooly.

"Ah, yes, Master?" she asked.

Without so much as a shift, Alucard said, "Respect your elders. This vampire here is his majesty, the Blood-Moon Prince."

Ceres recalled the conversation they had earlier in the jetplane. "Ah-! Then…" she turned back to the young boy before here, and though she was slightly confused as to his appearance, she bowed as best as she could. "Thank you very much for the compliment, Ouji-sama!"

"It's nothing." the boy replied with a wry smile. "I would very much like the two of you to call me…Nem, as of now."

"Short for Nemanja, I presume." Alucard said with a grin. "A name that means, to be poor and have no possessions, does not suit you Prince."

'Nem' averted his gaze to the outside of the window. "Unfortunately Count, it does. For a monster has nothing."

"But the very nature by which they are governed, and the rules by which they can function." Alucard completed for him. "If you say so…Prince. But…"

Nem turned to look at the now grinning murderer.

"If I find that your character has averted from your very nature, and the very rules by which you function as a monster have been distorted…" he said, eyes glowing a dangerous, gleeful red. "I am certain you know what will happen…_Prince_."

"Master…" Ceres said a little frightened.

The 'prince' said nothing, only turned his gaze back to the window. "We have arrived at Zarozje."

Alucard's eyes shot to the prince's left hand, and his grin faded as he noted two broken fingers, and a deep bruise forming. The hand was quickly pulled into the boys pocket as the coach stopped, and the driver of the horses called for them to exit.

* * *

Vlad Tepes grinned in satisfaction as he made himself visible from the darkness, the opposing soldiers catching sight of the one they had learned to call the 'No-Life King'. He faced the opposing Ottoman army with such glory. So long he had waited. So long he had suffered. And finally…he would have sweet taste of their filthy, turkish blood. No mercy was given that night.

Screams of agony and fear were heard as the great vampire himself headed the attack, tearing and ripping, sinking his teeth into flesh and tossing bodies around like ragdolls. Far cries of demonic hissing and laughter could be heard far into the distance.

Sounds that were caught, by many other monster. But there was one in particular that took interest.

Vlad Tepes' sensed a strange aura, removing his first from the chest of a heavily pained and wounded turk. A small chuckle reached his ears, and he turned his attention to it.

"Hehehe." Another figure, with the speed and strength of a god, and the fangs to drain the blood of many a beast, dashed through the army, coming towards him, ripping apart fresh bodies like wet tissue paper.

Much like he did. Vlad grinned in delight as a solider made a point to pierce his body through with a spear.

"Hhhrghh…" Vlad's head turned an impossible angle to gaze at his attacker, the solider grew frightened and tried to withdraw his spear to no avail, cries going frantic, before he finally decided to abandon the weapon to run. "HAAAH!"

He didn't get far, before giant talons-for-teeth sank into his shoulder with such force, it caused the blood to explode from his veins and spray everywhere. Red splatters fell onto bare feet, pale in the light of the red moon.

Vlad's gaze followed up, from the toes, to the dyed-red coat that hung about the form, the only thing keeping the other from being completely uncovered. A silent exchange was underhand, and they gazed at each other with the same, monstrous, hungry ferocity, the same, insane desire for spillage of blood, the same, demonic grin.

It was the other who began. "I came…after hearing the abutiful music you were playing. To share this wonderful meal with you."

"I am honored, you enjoy my symphony." Vlad replied, feeling a strange vibe from this mystery dracul.

As if on que as he spoke, another deafening scream of death followed, as one of Tepes' hellhounds feasted.

"But I must ask, who is it I am sharing this meal with." Vlad replied, look turning a little sour. "Who are you to stand before me…a dog?…A human…? A monster…?"

Those around them, though ordered to do so, could not make a single move, as the air around the two menacing monsters itself seemed to become murderous and poisoned.

"My name is Ambrogio." the other replied. "I am the one they say who is married to the moonlight."

Vlad's expression changed, and he smiled a little warmly-a little sincerely, though the pits of hell lay just beyond the thin layer known as his eyes. "In that case, it is night to meet you…Blood-Moon Prince."

"What is your name…No-Life King?" The prince asked, grinning, the air around him making his coat fly, only to reveal an eternal darkness under it, covered in multitudes of jaws, filled with rows and rows of sharp fangs.

"I, your Majesty, am known as Vlad Tepes." Alucard said-their exchange of what seemed like such a sophisticated greeting, merely a farce to the actual nature of such a conversation…for there was no need for a true honor amongst monsters-only the mockery of the human rules of society.

"Well then, Count Vlad Tepes." Ambrogio replied, smiling, a sick, cruel smile. "Will you grant me the pleasure of seeing you put on a show?"

"I would be glad to, Prince." Vlad replied with a slight chuckle at their shared little joke-an insane treat only monsters like them could understand. "But first, give me the honor of greeting you properly."

The 'prince' raised his right, pale white arm, directing his hand towards the count, who kneeled with a toothy grin, taking it into his own right hand. "You may."

The non-man's lips barely touched the pale white top of the knuckles, before ravenous teeth sank into the flesh, causing blood to trickle in a large amount. But he let none go to waste, nor allow it to make it's way down to fall onto the ground, drinking every last drop.

The prince smiled. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Alucard opened his eyes, seated in a wooden chair at the far end of the room, farthest from the window. Ah…such memories. Perhaps whatever was happening in this village, really had something to do with him. If it did…it would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Yes, I've been really into this whole Hellsing thing recently. But worry not, for those of you currently awaiting my Silent Hill: Fate update. As I've said, I've been really busy this week with homework and painting, painting and more painting, thanks to school. We've also got presentations this week, so hopefully this Hellsing thing will be as short as possible, because it's meant to be more of a break, and I did need to vampire research for my novel.**

**In either case, I hope those of you reading enjoyed. And despite the fact that I said there would be a rape scene, it comes later. :P I wonder if to got any of you there.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04 **


	3. The Pathetic Howl

**So I'm going to move the story a little faster. Because when it comes to Hellsing, anything draggy I find boring. I hope it's still a fun read, and that a lot of you will enjoy!**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Alucard ventured from his room, the moonlight not greeting his steps, still blocked by the mist of red that formed heavy clouds over the village.

"So…this is why." Alucard said. "He can no longer hear."

The sounds of cheery talk and banther drew the count's attention to the lights of a nearby house. Senses told him that not all those present in the pleasantries were human. Two other energies he felt familiar, and he approached the cottage.

"Nem, could you please take this outside?" the young girl asked, holding a basket of freshly picked apples. "The horses should be getting hungry right about now."

Nem smiled. "Sure thing, Agneta." He took the basket and turned towards the door.

Alucard smiled from the outside, peering into the cottage with a wide grin. Nem caught the other's gaze as he opened the wooden door, and hesitated, only for a mere split second. But it was enough to catch the count's attention, and he waited patiently.

"What's wrong?" Agneta asked. "Nem? Ah…don't tell me, you're still scared of the dark?"

"N-no." he said with a slight chuckle. "Just saw our other guest, and I mistook him for someone else."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, I'll be off with these then." he said, taking a slowly step out, into the darkness.

An eerie silence accompanied him as he exited the little get-together. Alucard stood, malevolence as hard-felt as ever as he narrowed his gaze. Peering. Prying. Judging. Concluding.

"Good evening." Alucard greeted.

"Good evening." Nem replied back. "Alucard-Hakushaku."

Alucard lowers his gaze. "I received a job here, from my Master. I was sent here to settle a total of five murders that happened consecutively. The village has made reports that an ancient vampire called Sava Savanovic committed them after the mill where he lived in collapsed."

"The mill did collapse recently." Nem replied, turning to take the apples to the horses. "I'm going to the field. Will you accompany me?"

Alucard emerged, grinning a little, encouraged by the boy's avoidance of the matter. "Yes. I will."

Nem smiled a little, making his way towards the far-off fence. But the fact that he was going to be isolated with this other vamp was getting to him, and he felt it in his heart rate, which slowly began to rise.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Alucard's sensitive hearing picked up the racing beats, and he chuckled to himself, following the other. Nem ignored the laugh, and continued on to the fence, whilst after a certain distance from it, Alucard stayed behind, so as not to agitate the horses. Nem set the basket of apples down, picking one up and whistling to the mares and stallions that were resting, grazing and sleeping just beyond the fence. One of them stirred, approaching the boy and sniffing, raising its head watchfully at Alucard before slowly making his way to Nem.

"There. It's alright." Nem smiled as the horse took a bite of the apple that was in his hand.

Some more silence followed, before Alucard finally decided to speak up. "Who are you?"

Nem seemed troubled by the question, before turning his head to face the other. "I am who you say I am."

"Are you simply saying this because this monster stands before you?" Alucard grinned. "Or…are you truly sure of yourself?"

Nem flinched as the horse bit into his hand by accident, dropping what was left of the apple. "Ah-"

Alucard was before him in a flash, cloak fluttering and shadows emerging. Furious. Sure. The horse gave a loud winnie before galloping away. Nem gasped as he felt his wrist possessed by a powerful clutch. Alucard's intense, red-eyed glare reached his own eyes and Nem shut them quickly.

"Who ARE you?" Alucard asked.

"Hakus-"

"Be quiet!" The monster ordered. "The Blood-Moon Prince is a monster who dances with blood dripping from the very bare soles of his feet. A Prince who laughs as he slowly tears apart those too unfortunate, too foolish, too pathetic to stand in his way. He is one who delights himself in the fear he instills by the very air he possesses. So…who are you?"

Nem shook, breathing hard. "I…don't remember…"

Alucard raised his head, deeming gaze piercing right through the boy's eyelids, striking terror into the other, he noted the bruise on the hand he was holding, the broken fingers which were supposed to have healed as soon as they had been snapped, the bite-mark in the skin from the horse's teeth. Nem flinched, very fingers shivering in fright. Alucard's eyes widened slightly, before he let go of the other's wrist. Nem staggered back, falling onto the ground beneath him.

"You are but a sniveling pathetic puppy." Alucard declared, voice becoming low. "You are not the Prince I remember."

Nem clutched his wrist. "….so what…?" He shook, looking at the ground.

This time, Alucard's eyes widened with dignified rage. "….what?"

"So what if I am?" Nem said, looking up at the other. "So what if I can't remember…this 'Prince'…yes…I must have been him at a time. But those memories have escaped me. I've only just begun to recall as soon as I saw you. As soon as I heard you…why?!"

Alucard gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Why can't I be human? I've had this feeling, as soon as I awoke in that broken mill…like this…I know this…this isn't me." He admitted. "The people here…they took me in. They were…so kid. I don't…I don't want to be the monster you say I am!"

"FOOL!" Alucard grabbed the boy's collar, lifting him off the ground. "You are a MONSTER! You can NEVER be human! NEVER AGAIN! YOU OF ALL SHOULD UNDERSTAND THIS! THE VERY FIRST!"

He slammed the smaller being onto the ground, grinning wildly as his grip tightened, crushing the very neck that was in his grip, threatening to rip it apart. A monster has nothing. Only the very rules by which it is governed, and the character by which it should always abide. 'Nem' was no longer any of these. Pathetic. Irritating.

"You should not have appeared before me like this, Prince." Alucard said as he pointed his gun at the boy's forehead, pressing into it.

"Kh-!?" Nem struggled, before a flash of red glowed in his eyes, and with a growl he drove a foot onto Alucard's belly, sending the other off of him.

Alucard landed some distance away, gathering his composure. "Hmph. So you do still have some of yourself left in you."

Nem coughed and moved away, glaring warningly. "I told you…I don't remember…stop this. I don't want to know!"

"You've changed." Alucard said, "You are no longer worth any of my time."

He cocked the jackal, pointing it right at the seemingly young man, who realized the true threat of the gun, a strange sensation of fear at the thought of blessed, holy bullets, forged at the very heart of faith. And he knew, this would kill him.

Nem shut his eyes, accepting his fate.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot ran through the air, Ceres looked up from the pleasant conversation she was having with Agneta. "Master!" The vampress ran out the cottage, nearly breaking the door in her exit, heading towards the sound.

Troubled, but afraid, Agneta stood at the door. "Miss Ceres…!"

Ceres arrived at the fence to find the ground smoking, a single bullet having been stopped by several blades of sacrificial grass. Nem stared at the indent in the ground next to him, so close to his inured hand, and yet missing. He looked up at the count in question.

"….why…?"

Alucard simply huffed, sour scowl turning even more sour. "I don't waste my bullets. You are not a monster, you are not even a man, nor a dog. Just a sad, whimpering puppy."

He turned, making his way past Ceres, who only followed him with her gaze, turning as he went by. "Master…?"

"Only a human can kill a monster." Alucard said. "But dogs are the only ones dumb enough to kill each other. I need not raise my gun at you."

Nem stared at the ground miserably, until Ceres finally knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Uhm…" she said, smiling a little awkwardly. "Are you alright, Ouji-sama?"

"Please don't call me that." Nem said. "I…don't want to be called that. I'm not…"

Ceres swallowed, watching as Alucard made his way, not back to his own cottage, but deeper into the forest. She looked back at the boy reassuringly.

"Well…I don't know what's happened but…" She said kindly. "I'm here if you want anything, alright?"

* * *

Alucard's steps were fast and annoyed. Irritated, enraged, angry. The mist blocking the moon made him look up at the clouded sky, frowning at the sight.

"Is it really…because?" he asked, chuckling a little in an aggravated tone. "How stupid."

He had orders to carry out. But it seemed this job would be more trouble than he had previously thought. He grinned at the idea. Perhaps finally he would find something fun whilst it lasted. Not may could annoy him to this point. Cowards really were the worst, and to see the 'great prince' as he had remembered, be reduced to such a sad state made his dead blood boil. Yes. Maybe it didn't have to be all bad.

"Hmph." he chuckled. "Haha….Hahahahaha! Hmh. That's right…let's just see where this leads to."

The moon shone just barely through the mist, and the glint caught Alucard's eye and he smirked, a toothy, defiant smirk. The smirk of a madman. The smirk of a monster. The smirk of a count.

"Watch me, 'Princess'. Watch this little dance, because…I am going to enjoy myself thoroughly."

And though the moonlight was no goddess, and gave no reply, he reveled in the little masquerade they had been conducting amongst monsters like himself. And he smiled.

* * *

The next day passed without so much as a peep from Nem, who remained in his room. Agneta had offered by knocking at his door to look at his hand, when she had noticed the odd purpling color the previous night, but he had refused. And she said nothing else until sunset. The girl was taking out some more apples for the horses, realizing that the job had been left half-done by Nem the night before. However seeing as his hand was injured, she didn't press it any further. It was then, Ceres came.

"Agneta-san." Ceres said. "Have you seen Ou-…I mean, Nem-sama around?"

"Ah that…" Agneta smiled a little. "It seems Nem-kun likes to stay indoors a lot during the day. He's really sickly, so he sleeps a lot of the hours away and comes out when it's dark."

Ceres began to worry slightly about the price's identity being exposed. "Oh…isn't that…you don't find it a little strange?"

"Yes. Well…we all did at first. We still do but…I suppose we've gotten used to it." Agenta explained. "He won't see me right now, despite the fact his hand is hurt. I'm getting worried."

"Oh!" Ceres understood right away. "I see. Why don't I try talking to him?"

"It's no use."

The draculina and the girl turned their heads towards Alucard, who was making his way towards them. "That pup won't come out in the sunlight."

"Master!" Ceres said, a little uncomfortably at how he was being so casual about the situation.

"It doesn't matter." the count chuckled, grinning. "He will only come out at night. To eat. Surely even a fumbling pup has those urges. Even more so, actually."

"Master?" Ceres questioned.

"It won't take very long now." Alucard said.

The sun had already begun its descent, half of its face already gone from the world. Alucard's grin only widened and he turned towards the cottage they had given for Nem to reside in.

"Agneta-san." Ceres said with a little grin. "I think it's best if you go inside right now."

"Ah…" the girl nodded. "You're going to look for Mr. Savanovic tonight, then?"

"Yes. Please don't forget to lock your doors tonight." Ceres said. "We'll be back before morning!"

"Be careful." Agneta said

Ceres nodded. "Don't worry about us. Ah-…! Master, wait for me!"

* * *

As Alucard approached the cottage, the darkness in the windows hid not the form of the one inside, who was now staggering towards the door, holding his head in delirium, and his stomach in hunger.

Alucard disappeared into the fast-approaching darkness of the night, Nem making his way out of the door and right into Ceres.

"Woah-!" she gasped, "Ouji-sama?"

Nem choked a little, looking up at her, slightly dazed, not registering who or what it was.

Alucard's hand shot out from the dark, pulling her in as Nem stumbled away, walking towards the end of the village.

"Master?" she asked, looking up at him as he was made visible once more.

"Let's go." Alucard said, looking like an excited dog on the hunt of new prey. "Our job is to find who is committing these murders, and eliminate them completely."

"Huh?" Ceres looked at the wandering boy, who was now getting closer and closer to the destroyed mill, nothing but instinct driving him. "But…what if it's the Prince, Master?"

Alucard merely grinned. "Orders are orders, Ceres."

* * *

Upon arriving at the mill, Nem seemed to muddle over the rubble what was once a house made of stone. Before turning and looking up at the sky. But no moonlight came, and his expression grew pained.

"Master…what is he doing?" Ceres asked. "I thought you said that the stories weren't…"

"They aren't." Alucard said, "But even monsters need something to remind them of what they are. The Blood-Moon Prince has been driven into a corner. The same happened two-hundred years ago, when the moonlight began to fail in the lands of the greeks. Mankind's lights slowly blotting out the stars, and it has grown so bright as to block out even the moon. The prince can no longer hear his master."

"His Master is…the moonlight?"

"Those without masters are masters to their own will. The will of their own story. A story told every night to themselves by the very thing they hold dearer than their morals. To the Prince, that is the light of the red moon."

"So…he really can't remember? Is he…really the one who killed all those people?" Ceres asked.

"I don't know yet." Alucard admitted.

Nem turned his attention towards the village, before quickly turning away, heading up to the path towards where the coach had dropped them off. Alucard couldn't help but reflect on those years he had spent alone, after his revenge was savored, after he had killed so many. Wandering, wandering, terrorizing, looking for nothing but the fight. The thrill of slaughter. Much like Nem's body instinctively did so now, yearning, longing for something, anything that made him feel alive.

"He's not going back towards the village…" Ceres said in surprise.

Alucard's eyes narrowed as his suspicions were raised. "It seems so."

As soon as Nem's feet hit the very, very end of the path, a thick blackness engulfed his form, and his eyes grew red with the same thirst for blood that Alucard understood.

"Come, Ceres!" Alucard said, watching as the shadow that was now what made up the boy's entire body, fled towards the sky.

Ceres dashed on foot, her monstrous speed able to keep up with Alucard, who was pursuing their target in mid-air.

"So I see…" Alucard said as they travelled, like planes at miles no human could ever make up in one night-right to the very city of Pristina. "You didn't want to hurt the villagers with your bloodlust. So you come here."

The followed their target to the very same alleyway near the airport where they had first arrived. It was then, the second strangest thing happened.

Nem staggered to his feet as he hit the ground, groaning and holding his head in pain. "Not again…"

Alucard followed closely behind, but did not impede his target's activity, slipping into the shadows with Ceres.

"When a vampire loses it's purpose, he becomes a mad-driven monster that simply destroys everything purposelessly. But this is different." Alucard explained off-handedly to Ceres as she curiously followed him. "It seems that somehow…Nem-sama has forgotten who he is."

"Forgotten….how?" Ceres asked as they followed them, staggering around the corner.

"Whatever has happened, this brat is not the Prince." Alucard said.

"Master…Ah! He's going into the street!"

Nem leaned against the far wall, looking pained and hanging his head down, staring at the ground. "…hu…ngry…"

"But why go to the city?" Ceres asked. "If he's been killing people here…then, maybe he's not the one who committed those murders, Master?"

"Don't get me wrong. I hold not the orders of my Master against him." Alucard said.

Ceres blinked. "Eh?"

Nem unbuttoned the top of his shirt, feeling a strange fever rise in his body and he stared up at the sky, but no moon shown, and no moonlight gave him comfort. He growled and held his head in his hands and groaned.

"Hey." a voice said, and they noticed a girl…who had made her way over to the suffering figure, leaning against the building.

"I'm fine." he wheezed, with a weak smile.

Alucard sensed Nem's hunger peak at the sight of the woman, and he was ready to close in, thinking that the other would simply slaughter her. But to both his and Ceres' surprise…

Nem turned away from the young, ripe girl. "Please, leave me alone. I'm not feeling well, and I wouldn't want to pass it to you."

The girl hesitated, wanting to put a hand over his shoulder. "Come…come home with me. I'll help you."

"Hey, hey, hey…"

All four looked up at the sight of three approaching men, grinning wide as they got closer and closer to the girl and the boy.

"Says she'll take him home, boys." the first man chuckled. "Hey sweetie, why don't you take us home too?"

"Yeah, we'll make you feel loads better." another concurred, licking his filthy, fat lips.

Alucard smirked. "Ahh…so that is how it is."

"Please, run." Nem said, taking the girl's wrist and motioning her towards the alleyway, unknowingly bringing her closer to Ceres and Alucard. "I'll handle this."

The girl gasped, looking back to find a bright glowing red eye under the strands of the boy's short black locks. "Ah…" Frightened, and confused, she ran through the alleyway to safety, past Alucard, who emerged from the shadows, sealing off the path with the illusion of a wall.

"Don't let her get away!"

The men followed, only to be surprised by the dead end the alleyway presented to them.

"What the hell?"

"Oi, oi, where did she go?!"

Nem staggered to his feet, still partially leaning against the wall and grinning a little. "Sorry. But sweet little girls don't like big bad wolves. Didn't you ever read little red riding hood?"

"You! Brat!" the first man grabbed Nem by the hair, pulling him off the wall of the building. "You little shit!"

"We've got three huge problems right now, and little missy over there was supposed to help us take care of them…" it was from this one's voice did Nem realize all three of them were drunk.

"Oi, look at this brat's face."

"Haha! It sure is girly."

Ceres looked up at her master worriedly. "Master, shouldn't we…"

Alucard remained silent, watching, waiting.

"Master…"

"Yeah, it sure is girly." the man whose hand was in Nem's hair said, "Hey boy, you got an ass, right?"

Nem averted his eyes from the alcohol-smelling breath in his face, looking down the left of the street, then the right, relieved there was nobody else around.

"Oi, you little shithead!"

Nem grunted as he felt his body collide against the dirty street, feet stepping onto both his hands to keep him down. The other man held his legs as the third grabbed his chin.

"Hey, he is cute." he grinned. "Guess what little berate, since you so graciously let our meal get away from us, you're going to take her place."

"No thanks." Nem chuckled a little arrogantly.

Alucard looked up at the scrap of display, of the Prince's true self. His old self.

"We'll see about that, you cocky bitch." the man undid his pants, and surely enough he had already become erect. "Suck on th-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Nem's teeth sank into the man's crotch, he turned his head, violently ripping the man's penis and parts of his hips off, tendons snapping as they were exposed, drenched in red. His hands grabbed the feet that were standing on them, gripping, gripping and crushing, until the the bones and the sinew that made up the appendages fractured and splattered.

The street filled with screams as the massacre occurred. Alucard watched as Nem ripped the men apart, the same prowess and brutality he remembered from so many hundreds of years ago, and in himself. A small surge of nostalgia, brought a frightening grin to his face.

"Ceres." he said.

"Y-yes..M-master?" Ceres asked, covering her eyes from the sight.

"Return to Zarozje." Alucard said. "This is not the Sava Savanovic we are looking for."

Ceres blinked but nodded after a pause. "Y-yes, Master!"

"I will return shortly."

As Ceres headed off, her speed carrying her all those miles back, back into the mountains, Alucard pulled his form from the darkness, bright red only accentuating the blood that was now covering the gravel and cobblestone street.

"You've certainly made a mess, Nem."

Nem froze, teeth bone-deep in a severed arm, which his hands held.

"Now I see…" Alucard said, "You are even sadder than I had first thought. Not only have you denied your existence as the monster you are, but you behave and hunt like a fledgling. Without purpose, no finesse."

Nem dropped the arm and scrambled to crouch against the wall. "Don't…don't look at me…this isn't…"

Alucard gritted his teeth at the cowardly behavior he despised so much. "You pathetic mongrel!"

"Ngh-…" Nem flinched at the accusation. "….that's right…I'm nothing but a dog to you…please just…leave me alone. I don't want this. I never wanted any of this…"

"You had such a wonderful smile when you killed." Alucard taunted. "And you expect me to forget that look so easily? The look of a murderer? The look of a monster?"

"Stop it!" Nem pleaded. "I don't want to be this thing…"

"And that is why…" Alucard said, foot finding place near the boy's head on the wall. "…you are right now, the most pathetic thing I have ever laid my eyes on. A monster who cannot accept their fate is no better than a human who crawls on the ground and eats shit like a dog."

"I'm not like you!" Nem said, trying to turn and stumble away from the monster looming over him.

Alucard grasped his wrist with bone-breaking force. "You cannot even fix your own body. Have you forgotten how as well?" he asked, eyeing the broken fingers that twitched in pain at his grip.

"Count…-"

"Shut up, runt!" Alucard yelled, twisting the other's arm painfully.

"AAH!"

"You do not wish to be a monster, fine. You do not wish to be a prince, fine." Alucard said. "Therefore, I will treat you as neither, but the pathetic, lost pup you are."

"Count!" Nem cried as he felt his shoulder dislocate. "Stop!"

"Show me." Alucard grinned. "Show me that prowess, the mettle that made you a monster worth my respect! A beast worth my attention!"

He gripped even harder at his wrist.

"SHOW ME!"

Fresh tears fell from Nem's eyes as his shoulder and wrist began bruising, turning an ugly blue hue. "…I can't…"

He had no control over it. It just came and went as it pleased. The thirst. The bloodlust. The crazed need to destroy anything and everything regardless of who it was. Even in letting the innocent girl go, he had given his all in trying not to lash out and massacre her along with the three other men. And they both knew this.

"I hate it…" the boy whispered, flinching as the count let go of his arm and he fell against the wall, panting hard. "

"No desire. No passion in your slaying." Alucard said, frowning deep. "You don't deserve to even be called a sniveling dog."

A rage that consumed him, seeing someone he had respected turn into such a pathetic waste of space was different. It was filled with sadism and cruelty like nothing he had ever felt before. But he had his orders. This boy was neither in his way nor his target. There was no reason to kill him…

However, there was reason to torture this poor, lost soul. In the end, monsters were still monsters, even to each other.

"If you want to be a mongrel, then I'll treat you like a mongrel." Alucard said with a deranged look, which left Nem's blood running cold.

At the fearful look, Alucard grimaced, hate flaring up within him, and he pinned the smaller being against the dirty, worn wall of the building, that was almost as old as he himself was. His strength made quick work of the boy's poor village clothes, ripping them clean off the other's body.

Nem's eyes widened, "What are you doing?!"

"This is the second time I have witnessed you luring in perverts like some rent-boy." Alucard sneered. "Perhaps it's time you know exactly what they go through if you are going to be so openly coy."

"Hngh-!" Nem shut his eyes tight as he felt sharp, piranha-like teeth graze against his neck. "D-don't…!"

Acts brutality towards those of higher name, were prohibited by the rules to which monsters such as they functioned. However, Alucard was the one whose existence turned all those rules upside down. Without a care for such worthless formalities, the hunter who himself was a vampire tore apart with his bare hands at the boy's shoulder hard enough to spray blood against both their bodies.

The scream that came afterwards, echoed off the empty faces of the apartments and windows that were no longer lit. And nobody would hear, and if they did, they would prefer not to know. Things that went on after the sun had set were always better not to be seen.

"Scream all you want." Alucard said, "Howl like the pained dog you are."

"Khough…" Nem wheezed, shuddering in intense pain, feeling like his entire right side had been torn away from him.

The shock of sudden pain awoke a strange feeling that felt…all too right. The excitement of being so close to death, the knowledge that he could not die, and the anticipation of retaliation. But how to retaliate? He could not remember.

"Can you feel it?" Alucard snickered. "The rush? The itch? The yearning to feel alive when you clearly had died a long time ago?"

"Kh-h…uh…" Nem shuddered and tried to dig his weekend fingers into Alucard's shoulder, trying to push him away.

"And still you writhe in your own shit like a whimpering pup." Alucard scowled. "Scream then, you filthy gigolo."

The penetration was rough, unrelenting, and brutal…only appropriate resonation to Alucard's devious personality. There was nothing wrong in his actions-only the satisfaction of his yearning to destroy and decimate being answered to, like the murdering tool he was.

"AAH-!" The rough stones of the building dug into his back as he tried to get away from the pain, the invasion of his body, a pain he had never known before.

"Does it scare you?" Alucard chuckled huskily against the other's ear as the latter struggled. "Whimper like the dog you are, then!"

The next thrust tore open the pup's insides and whimper he did, clawing into the worn away stone that was pressed into his back, sandwiched between Alucard and the facade.

"Hngh-!" Nem bit his lip, shaking and feeling the searing, heated pain that intruded. "HH-nghhuu…!"

"You never had the chance to touch your wife, did you?" Alucard mocked. "Pleasure like this will be very unpleasant for you. It is only fitting for a dim idiot that has forgotten how wonderful it is to massacre."

Alucard smirked as he continued to violate the body, excited at the soiling of the hierarchy, like spitting onto the crucifix for the first time. But he was slightly impressed, amused, that the boy could at least hold his screams in. Dark memories that haunted his being however, holding them as important factors that lead up to his vampirization. The origins of his madness. Served, as tools even now, to inflict further damage to his already suffering prey.

"I'll hear you howl." Alucard chuckled, switching his approach and raising the boy's thighs over his shoulder, blood trickling from between the other's smaller cheeks, and pushing himself inside roughly. "Now!"

Nem's eyes widened as something lustful was awakened, the new position allowing access to deeper inside of him, and Alucard had struck something that drove him mad. "Hnn-YAAA!"

As if to mock him, his scream was followed by several howling dogs that smelt the pooling bloodbath. The time that passed seemed like aeons compared to the long life Nem was beginning to recall, the memories taking toll on him along with the pain burning through his being. The way his body jerked and pressed against the wall with the thrusts delivered, the evil grin that was dug into his ripped and bleeding shoulder, the strange sensation that was unfamiliar, frightening, building in his stomach, like there was a coil being wound up tighter than possible.

Scary. It was…so…scary. Something…something was happening to him. And he had no idea. That in itself, frightened him like he had never felt frightened before. Not since the first time the sun burnt his porcelain skin.

"Stop! No more!" Nem pleaded, pushing against the other's chest fruitlessly.

Alucard dug his hands into the cut-out stones, pushing in as far as he could against what he knew was the boy's prostate, the fatal strike. That was when Alucard's drive to sadistically torture was satisfied, and also the beginning of his suspicions.

An opaque, almost clear substance soiled the ground, spraying from between Nem's spread thighs. Alucard knew from his experience, that the only substance vampires ever associated with, was blood. They devoured it, bled it, and cried it. Ejaculation should be no different.

"Hmph…" Alucard huffed as he withdrew, his voice merely an echo of garbled words to his victim, now falling into dizziness. "Don't think you will be let off so easily. Now there are questions, which you will have to answer."

* * *

The next thing Nem felt was his knees against soft sheets, the cold of the night air and the smell of oak, that which his cottage was contructed out of. Alucard was not through with him yet, not since he realized that this had more to do with his mission than he had first thought. It had been a personal vendetta at first, the torturing of this feeble individual. But now, it was more than just his own past that drove him to further press.

"Do not mistake this for punishment." Alucard said casually, even as he dislocated the boy's other shoulder, to keep him from moving

The snap of the joints and the sting it brought, caused the boy to suddenly become aware of himself. "AAH!"

"I am simply putting you in your place." he continued, knowing very well what he was going to do next. "Also, you are useless to me as you are now. Orders are orders, and I will fulfill them, you will realize who you are."

"Let…go…" Nem said between pained shudders, not able to move his now limp arms. "Please…just…kill me…no more…"

"Pathetic fool." Alucard cried as he wrenched the boy's legs apart, and a true display of cruelty, he forcefully shoved his .454 Casull Auto, Joshua inside. "Fine, if that is what you wish. I'll pull the trigger her and now."

Feeling the tearing of his insides by the hard metal made Nem look down, and his gasped in terror, upon realizing Alucard's intentions. "NO-!"

Alucard chuckled, grinning devilishly. "…you see? You were the same as you were those hundreds of years ago in Delphi, _your highness."_ He said, emphasizing the honorifics in a fit of mockery. "You still fear death. Only now, you run away from the consequences of your own decisions.

Alucard removed the gun, and pushed himself into the bloody, ruined asshole, making Nem whimper. The count was not the type to give the sweet release of death so easily to those he found unworthy of his concern. No. Something more tortuous and prolonged was more suitable for those.

* * *

The daylight that attempted to peek through the window, was immediately stopped by the thick blinds, woven from crude, village wool. Twitching eyes, caught the small slivers of light that escaped through tiny holes, ending at a spotted pattern on the floorboards. The breathing that emerged from the quivering mouth, sad and strained.

"Uhh…!" Nem gasped as he felt his shoulders put back into place. "Khh…" the boy curled into fetal position, blood leaking from inside him, the sheets a mess of red and smelling unpleasant.

Shaking and shuddering, Nem reached a hand towards the light, knowing it would destroy him, that it would burn away everything. A heavy boot landed on top of the hand that begged for nothing but death.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Alucard said with a smile. "That's no good. You're still refusing to open your eyes?"

With an empty look, Nem rolled onto his back as soon as the weight on his hand was lifted. "…I am…Ambrogio…" He said weakly, as the gap between his neck and his shoulder was slowly sewing itself back together.

A pleased grin plastered itself onto Alucard's face. "That's right."

"…I can't hear her here…" he said in a daze. "I can't…feel it…the mist…the mist…that woman…"

The pain that settled into his body finally pushed him to the very brink of this fool existence. The human mask he was wearing was now fracturing in key places, reveal just a tiny peek at the crazed eyes behind it. But it was not enough. Not just yet.

"Ag…neta…"

However, Alucard smirked as he heard all he needed to close this investigation.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Not a lot of descriptive smutsie compared to what I usually do. Then again, Alucard isn't exactly a lustfully passionate young man. He much prefers killing things than fucking them, and I do imagine he's very sadistic while he's doing it. Well, I hope to finish this fic real soon as it was meant to be sort of a shorter fic than what I usually do.**

**Until next time!**

**JapFan04**


End file.
